1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved arm sling for supporting an injured or disabled arm horizontally across the body.
Such a sling is useful in cases involving an injury directly to the arm, elbow, wrist, or hand, where it is desireable or essential that the arm be immobilized. The sling is especially useful where the arm or part of it is in a cast, since the sling carries the weight of the arm and case. The sling is also useful in cases where the arm may be disable due to a stroke or any congenital or acquired disability. In short, the sling may be useful in any situation where any conventional arm sling may be used to immobilize and provide support for an arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the traditional sling is fashioned from a triangular piece of material, or a piece of material folded into a triangle. The apex of the triangle is positioned near the elbow, and the centre of the base near the hand. The ends at opposite ends of the based are passed on either side of the arm, and then are tied to each other around the person's neck. Most of the weight of the arm is borne by the person's neck and collarbone on the opposite side of the supported arm. This can become very tiring and very uncomfortable, especially if the weight of a cast is involved.